This invention is related to automatically opening pet doors, and more specifically to such a door that is vertically raised by a motor when the pet steps on a pressure pad either inside or outside of the door opening.
Pet doors are known in the prior art which can be mounted in a building opening to permit the pet to either leave or enter the building without attention from the owner. For example, such doors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,224 which issued to Elbert W. Garrison, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,099 which issued to Donald Robb. One problem with such doors is that they require training the pet to open the door by pushing against it.